Un trabajo complicado (que nadie más puede hacer) Reuploaded
by Just-Another-Pegasis
Summary: La introducción al mundo de Quiet Steps, asesina a sueldo por excelencia de Equestria. Una vida tan simple como vacía y la promesa de realizar su trabajo lo mejor posible, la vuelven la mejor opción ante la necesidad de quitarse de encima a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo.

No me llamaría a mí misma una psicópata; no me baño con la sangre de la víctima mientras me río, no hablo con el cadáver ni le quito la piel o los órganos (a menos que sea petición del cliente). Eso, aparte de considerarlo de muy mal gusto, me quita el tiempo y se vuelve más difícil quedar invicta. Cuando contratan mis servicios, los pocos habitantes de Equestria que me conocen saben que puedo lograr que la muerte más atroz luzca como un accidente. Claro que son pocos los clientes que recibo: en los últimos meses, confían más en la "magia de la amistad" para resolver los problemas, pero aun así, siguen existiendo ponis que saben ubicar a un enemigo difícil, y en esos casos recurren a mí para ayudarles.

Recuerdo aquella vez que los Apple me pagaron por deshacerme de los hermanos Flim y Flam… mucho después del incidente de la sidra regresaron, ¿Recuerdan? Habían vuelto para vender una especie de tónico, e incluso la ingenua Granny Smith decidió probarlo después de haber olvidado la reunión que tuvimos para discutir el precio de mi trabajo. Cualquiera pensaría que aquella familia de modestos campesinos no puede hacer daño a nadie, pero vaya que lo hicieron.

Su argumento principal para pedirme que los borrara del mapa era que _los_ _hermanos volvían a tratar de robarles la clientela_ y _hacían ver a los campesinos como ovejas que se creen cualquier cosa_. No quería poner en peligro a la familia Apple realizando directamente el asesinato, pues eso sería muy sospechoso a los ojos del pueblo: ¿Un accidente, cerca de Sweet Apple Acres, apenas días después de su llegada? Las acusaciones serían incontables, los homicidios en terreno abierto son difíciles (tomando en cuenta que no es fácil quitar la evidencia) y aquel "actor" que contrataron para hacer de testigo de los milagros del tónico iba a encontrarse cerca. Claro, pude haber acabado con el de igual manera, pero incluirlo haría más que evidente el homicidio.

Preferí hacerles llegar una amenaza: abandonaban el pueblo en tres días, o estaban muertos. No quisieron creerme y, para su fortuna, Applejack decidió hacer honor al elemento que representaba y denunció la falsedad del tónico. Ya no tuve que hacerme cargo, pero me vi obligada a regresar los bits que ofrecieron. Ahora que lo pienso, Applejack fue estúpida al no darse cuenta del plan de su familia, pero supongo que los ama demasiado como para desconfiar o algo así… psicosis colectiva de los que viven en familia, si me preguntan.

Familia… me he vuelto tan distante de esa palabra, que casi he olvidado su significado. Que yo recuerde, es un grupo de personas que te mantienen y tratan de imponerte expectativas no-realistas del futuro. Aquellos cascos que usaban para abrazarte, les sirven también para echarte de la casa si no puedes ser como ellos. Condicionan su amor, como si se tratase de un trofeo por haber sido diseñada para la mediocridad sin problemas. En mi caso, mis padres querían que fuera veterinaria, decoradora de interiores… Mi madre deliraba con la idea de que el esfuerzo me llevaría a gobernante de Equestria. ¡Como si acaso un título me ayudara quitando el puesto a un alicornio con miles de años! Los ponis de tierra no podemos hacer nada. Sólo ser agricultores, o tener profesiones simples. Cuando le recordé a mis padres que no pude entrar a la escuela de magia porque NO TENÍA UN MALDITO CUERNO, comenzaron a distanciarse más de mí y a reprocharme silenciosamente mi poca capacidad de complacerlos, lamentándose seguramente de no haberme dado en adopción cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Fue por esos tiempos cuando obtuve mi cutie mark. Lo recuerdo muy bien: era un viernes, cerca del Día de los Corazones Cálidos, en mi casa seguían sin hablarme y pasaba el tiempo jugando en el jardín. Entonces, vi que había una pareja de ardillas trepadas en las ramas de un álamo. Como aquél árbol estaba fuera del jardín, tuve que saltar la cerca para poder verlas bien: de repente tuve el impulso increíble de quitarlas de ahí. Así que busqué las piedras más grandes del terreno, y a pedradas maté a la primera. Su compañera bajó a socorrer a su amigo, ya sin vida, y tuve la gran oportunidad de aprisionarla entre mis cascos y tirar la piedra de mayor tamaño a mi alcance sobre su cabeza. Puedo recordar sus chillidos destruyéndome los oídos, pero aprendería una de las lecciones más importantes de mi oficio: es mejor silenciar a la víctima, pues su gritos pueden llegar a ser desesperantes.

Estaba muy orgullosa de mi obra, de las pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre el pelaje de mis cascos, y cuando voltee a ver mi costado en caso de que hubieran más animales ahí estaba; una senda gota de sangre que se quedaría permanentemente para recordarme que mi destino es facilitarle la tarea a la Muerte.

Cuando por fin cumplí 18 años y pude largarme de la casa de mis padres (que ni siquiera era de ellos porque la rentaban) empecé a tomarme más enserio lo de cobrar por mis servicios. Ofrecí mi trabajo a varias mafias y empresarios: desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville. Ayudé a marcas a deshacerse de la competencia, a amantes despechadas para que pudieran vengarse de sus ex novios, a familiares en apuros con el fin de que pudieran obtener sus herencias más rápido. Recorrí toda la nación buscando clientes, pero sabía que en Canterlot debía tener cuidado. Como refuerzan la seguridad, tenía que fijarme bien con quien trataba para no toparme con guardias encubiertos de las princesas.

Pero de eso ha pasado ya mucho tiempo.

Con la experiencia que fui ganando en cada uno de mis pedidos, mejoré mi técnica para que mis víctimas se fueran de este mundo de la manera más rápida posible, y de que los rasgos pudieran desaparecer fácilmente -pero si mis clientes lo indican, soy capaz de hacer sufrir, desmembrar, etc. No creo que sea por compasión, supongo que lo hago para que no sea posible que me descubran. Se debe a que no me gusta mucho llamar la atención cuando me pagan por matar a alguien. Pido disculpas si lo repito mucho; soy tan egocéntrica, que solo sé hablar de mí y de mis logros como asesina a sueldo.

Pero bueno, por favor no digan a nadie que les conté mi historia. Si lo hacen, lo sabré. **Y ahora me conocen lo suficiente como para deducir lo que pasará si abren la boca.**


	2. Chapter 2

12:34 PM

Genial. He dormido demasiado. Supongo que el casero ya está harto; el pobre pasa a cobrar a las 10:00 y casi nunca me encuentra. Como sera, prometo pagarle el próximo fin. Hay muchos guardias rodeando el edificio, supongo que pasará una caravana o algo así.

A no ser.. ¿podrían estar buscándome a mí? No es posible, he procurado tener cuidado y además nadie pudo haber testificado, ¿o sí?

Han tocado la puerta. Mierda mierda mierda. No puedo abrir, puede que sea una trampa, o simplemente Comet esperando cobrarme por fin los 4 meses que me he quedado. Pues bien, abro la puerta.

Son los guardias. Mi instinto natural es hacerme bolita, pero para mi sorpresa, no han entrado bruscamente ni han tratado de hacerme salir a la fuerza; sólo se han parado enfrente a decirme:

-Nos gustaría que nos acompañara, la Princesa Celestia desea verla.

* * *

2:30 PM

El castillo está más limpio de lo que recuerdo... la última vez que fracasé en otra de mis misiones para matar a Celestia estaba muy descuidado, como si Luna fuese la única que limpiaba y Celestia no hubiera podido aprender cómo hacerlo en 1000 años. Entro al recinto principal; donde "su alteza" espera a que los guardias se retiren para empezar a hablar.

-¿Enserio pensaste que durante años te dejaría jugar a los sicarios sin darme cuenta o esperar algo a cambio?

-Déjate de bromas y dime lo que quieres- le espeté.

-Los humanos son una amenaza. Especímenes de quienes no vale la pena investigar o conocer. Pero cierta alborotadora... He trabajado milenios para mantenerlos lejos de mi población, y sus investigaciones tratan de informar a los ignorantes. Mandé guardias a buscarlos luego de fingir que me atacó, pero no la atraparon. Ahora está en quién sabe donde, a pesar de que ya informé a las otras princesas, temo que no estén ayudando. Y bueno, digamos que estoy consciente de tus crímenes y...

-¿Crímenes? Lo siento, pero yo los llamo trabajos. Algunos tenemos que arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta y partirnos los flancos intentando sobrevivir, mientras tú no haces más que levantar el Sol y mandar a tu alumna a resolver emergencias nacionales.

-Oh, qué conmovedora manera de ofender a tus superiores -dijo, con una sonrisa que tuve que interpretar como una afrenta- ahora, antes de que interrumpieras, iba a decir que todo eso podría ser exonerado si ofrecieras tus servicios para atrapar a la susodicha Golden Feather y acabar con su mísera existencia. Sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Habló a sus guardias, pidió que me escoltaran a las afueras, y deseé haber huido de Equestria cuando se me presentó la ocasión.

¿Qué hago ahora?

* * *

1:46 AM

No he podido dormir en muchos días.

La semana pasada, un día después de haber visitado a Celestia, Derpy dejó en mi buzón una carta que decía:

"No me diste tu respuesta. Creo que también debí mencionar que si no me cumples, iré tras los que amas y... Supongo ya sabes lo que pasará después. No puedo dejar que dejes a una anarquista arruinar todo el trabajo que llevo hasta ahora y te vayas después como si nada. Haz tu trabajo; he oído que eres muy buena en eso, y que incluso te contrataron para matarme un par de veces. Espero una respuesta positiva. Eso si no quieres que inicie un guerra interna con tu familia, o algo por el estilo"

Hice una lista mental de los ponis que más me importaban... Mi única amiga, demasiado joven, lejos de sus padres. Sus hermanas adoptivas, de apena años. Mis padres, a quienes no había visto desde que me fui, y de quienes no sabía casi nada. Mis parientes, tan lejanos como un sueño del que ya no se tiene memoria. ¿Sería la princesa capaz de matar a tantos sólo por un propósito ta estúpido? Al final de cuentas, ¿qué puede importar la existencia de los humanos? Si habían potros que lo sabían ,entonces Celestia no tenía guardado el secreto tan bien como ella pensaba. Aún así, si fue capaz de mantener encerrada a su hermana por 1000 años, matar a mi familia no iba a ser tarea difícil.

Así pues, he pasado noches llorando y con pesadillas. Aunque mi amiga me haya dicho "tú eres fuerte, no hay quien te intimide, puedes confiar en que estaremos ahí para ti" no creo que lo adecuado sea contarle que seremos enemigas del estado si no asesino a una antropóloga. Ella ni siquiera conoce mi trabajo. ¿Y mis padres? ¿A ellos que les voy a decir cuando los guardias apunten a sus cabezas con una lanza dispuesta a partirlos por la mitad?

Entonces supongo que está decidido... Tengo que encontrar a Golden Feather. El lugar donde muchos prisioneros de guerra y fugitivos se esconden es Ponyville, supongo que comenzaré por ahí.

* * *

5:50 PM

He llegado justo durante la puesta de sol. El cielo esta coloreado con tonos rosas, malvas y azules, los cuales hacen ver aún más hermoso el castillo de la Amistad, que parece estar hecho de cristal de tan iridiscente que luce. El pueblo se ve muy tranquilo y acogedor; como si fuera un nuevo hogar para los que carecen de éste. No hay muchos ponis afuera, pero los que sí están jugando, conversando o simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos.

Incluso siento que mis problemas son menores al respirar el tranquilo aire de Ponyville con aroma a... ¿Manzana? Como sea, si mi trabajo no diera tan mala imagen y si el gobierno no me estuviera sobornando con las vidas de mis seres queridos, me sentiría libre de toda culpa y podría tomar unas vacaciones aquí.

Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Durante las próximas horas dedicaré mi tiempo a buscar rastros de Golden Feather.

Al fin he dado con ella. Al parecer estaba internada en el hospital, habitación 112, tratamiento por fractura de un ala. Ha hablado con la princesa "Saludar y Sonreír", supongo que ella quería saber algo, porque ha sido muy amable. Incluso ha entrado con sus amigas. Después la dieron de alta, supongo que ha ido al castillo a pasar la noche mientras le sacan la información.

La torre más alta del castillo carece de sistemas de seguridad; puedo entrar por ahí y poner el cianuro en su comida mientras no está, o amarrarla, empujarla y fingir que ha sido un ¿Cómo?

Me he quedado sin ideas. Creo que necesito dormir. Al parecer aquí tienen presupuesto para un castillo pero no para un mísero hotel. Pfff.

* * *

0:00 AM

He cometido el peor error de mi vida. Uno por el que no sé cuáles sean las consecuencias. Una mala oferta, que no tiene pinta de cumplirse. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Entré al castillo por la torre, tuve que esperar unas cuantas noches para que las amigas de la princesa se retiraran. Las cuerdas se atascaron y casi caigo de hocico, de no ser porque me sujeté a la más larga durante lo que sentí una eternidad. A Golden la tenían en una habitación de invitados improvisada en la biblioteca, y justo cuando ya tenía pinta de estar durmiendo, entré a la espaciosa habitación.

Pero entonces mis expectativas fallaron, una sobre otra. Cuando acerqué la daga barata a su cuello, ella de la nada saltó y comenzó a atacarme. Muy pocas veces me encontraba en esa situación, y empecé a sospechar que tal vez en esta ocasión la víctima ganaría, porque es _vox pópuli_ que los alicornios conocen un montón dehechizos y que, además, tienen una gran fuerza _._ Pero, contrario a lo que yo creía, apenas hizo un intento por tenerme en el suelo; eso sí, me arrancó las orquilas de la melena y ya no podía ver bien a causa del pelo que caía sobre mi cabeza. Rodamos por el piso, haciendo caer los libros de la estantería, hasta que por fin la tuve a mi merced.

Pero en ese momento, sin previo aviso, comencé a llorar. Lloraba porque no sabía si podía salvarnos. Porque no me parecía justo que una bruja desalmada intentara esconderle algo a la nación. Porque por primera vez dudaba de mi trabajo y de mi seguridad. Y sonará egoísta, pero lloraba porque alguien había osado dañar mi orgullo dando batalla.

Pero ella tan sólo se quedó ahí, en el piso, viéndome extrañada por mi conducta tan irracional y por lo raro que debían lucir las gruesas capas de delineador escurridas bajo mis ojos.

-Estoy tan asustada como tú -oí una voz temblorosa, que era la mía-. Ella me envió. Ella matará a los que quiero. Finge que te he asesinado y ambas sobreviviremos. Por favor.

No tuvimos más tiempo para decirnos algo: Twilight irrumpió en la escena, atraída por el ruído de los libros cayendo. Pero no era la única.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti un trabajo tan importante -dijo Celestia, con su imponente y odiosa voz-. Y tú, Twilight, mi más fiel alumna... Me duele saber que apoyabas al enemigo, a quien intentaba matarme... Es repugnante.

-No, Celestia -respondió Twilight-, ella ya nos ha dicho lo que ocultaste y cómo fingiste tu propio ataque, soy yo la que te considera repugnante.

Y nos dirigió una mirada a la fugitiva y a mi, como diciendo "Huyan" así que saltamos por los vitrales, que se hicieron añicos, y nos perdimos en la negrura, ambas corriendo, pues los ponis terrestres no escapamos fácilmente y un alicornio con una ala enyesada no sirve de mucho. No tengo idea de cuánto corrimos, supongo que lo suficiente para ya no distinguir el castillo ni la ardua pelea ente maestra y alumna que ahí se disputaba.

Hasta que pudimos salir del pueblo, volteé y le dije:

-No trabajo en equipo. Y no debes estar con alguien que trató de asesinarte. Encontraré mi forma de salir de esta. No hables con nadie, no digas donde estoy.

Le dí una tarjeta que siempre llevo conmigo, una especie de directorio con muy pocos números y algunos nombres.

-N-no entiendo... -me dijo un poco confusa.

-Ellos... son lo único que me importa. Diles que me tengo que ir por un tiempo. Si te sirve de algo, uno de ellos tiene un hechizo cambia-imagen que te puede servir para ocultarte más. Cuídalos, no dejes que la guardia llegue a sus casas. Por favor.

Por supuesto que no esperaba que una extraña con la que apenas había tenido una pelea se hiciera cargo de mi familia, pero tenía que intentarlo. Era mi último de que pudiera responderme nada, salí corriendo. ¿A dónde? No sé.

Pero ahora tengo que huir de todos. No veo una manera de arreglar las cosas. **Por el momento, estoy segura de que ya soy enemiga del estado.**


End file.
